


The Star Spangled Casting Call

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared goes to a casting call, Jensen is there to pick up the peices. p0rn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written right around the time I wrote  '67 Chevy so it's been a while. Forgive me if it sucks, I wrote it back in high school!

‘The Star Spangled Casting Call.’

 

Jared moved quietly around the bedroom, doing his best not to awaken his lover from his slumber; but as he pulled on a t-shirt, and bent down to pick up his shoes, he noticed Jensen - though half asleep - was watching him get ready.

 

“Hey,” Jared said softly, a smile lighting his features. “I’m sorry, I tried not to wake you.”

 

Jensen shrugged lazily and looked at Jared. “S’okay, I wanted to wish you luck anyway.”

 

Jared’s smiled softened and his mind screamed ‘Awwwww!!’ and he said, “Thanks. I appreciate that.”

 

Jensen shrugged again. “Call my cell when you know for sure?”

 

“Definitely.” Jensen nodded contently and Jared smiled watching him for a moment before starting to leave.

 

Jensen grabbed his hand. “Wait,” he said. “Kiss, kiss.”

 

Jared leaned over an left a sweet and lingering kiss on Jensen’s lips before heading out.

 

Twenty minutes later Jensen groaned, tossed the buzzing alarm clock across the room, and swung his feet to the ground.

 

When it finally crossed his mind Jensen silently sent Jared a good luck wish telepathically.

 

It didn’t work. All the way across L.A. Jared pulled to a stop at a red light and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as he ran over his lines in his mind. When he looked up at the traffic light he almost laughed at his own nervousness; it wasn’t like he’d never auditioned before.

 

Of course if he got this gig it would make him a household name, not just an idol of teen girls across the country.

 

“Get a hold of yourself, man.” He told himself as the light turned green “I really need to calm down.” 

 

_Hmm_ , he though and an unconscious grin crept onto his features, _I wonder what Jensen is doing right now…_

 

Jensen yawned and walked into the kitchen scratching his side. He smiled as he realized Jared had started the coffee when he left. 

 

“Awesome,” he muttered as he poured himself a cup.

 

He inhaled the deep aroma and leaned back against the cool counter, his pair of deep purple boxers as the only barrier between skin and counter.

 

Jared paced around the empty waiting room silently rehearsing his lines as he did. The call backs had narrowed it down to him and some no name from Wisconsin.

 

Ryan and Chad had assured him that this was just a formality, but Jared wasn’t so sure. The casting director didn’t like him for some reason. She said he was “too tall” over-looking his talent completely.

 

Jared shrugged, hopefully someone could talk her into signing him

 

An Hour And A Half Later

 

Jensen was laughing with Ed the cameraman between scenes his phone started chirping suddenly.

 

He lunged for it, almost falling out of his seat as he did so. He flipped it open and saw Jared’s name dancing around the screen. He hit the tiny green button and held the phone to his ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“I didn’t get it.” Jensen’s face fell as he heard the incredible sadness in Jared’s voice before the meaning of the words actually impacted him.

 

“What?!?” He cried incredulously.

 

Jared repeated himself. “I didn’t get it.”

 

Jensen leapt to his feet almost feeling Jared’s pain over the phone. “Where are you?”

 

Jared sighed, “I’m at home.”

 

“I’m on my way.” Jensen said, slamming the phone shut before Jared could reply.

 

“Sorry to cut it short,” he called over his shoulder as he rushed off set. “But it’s an emergency.”

 

He quickly burst through the exit and almost sprinted to his car, peeling out of his parking space. He pulled into mid-morning traffic and could only think about how slow it was moving.

 

Then again, it could have been moving at warp speed, and it still would have been too slow.

 

When he finally got to Jared’s apartment, Jensen had to physically force himself to pull the keys out of the ignition, rather than just leaving it running and bursting into the apartment like a bat out of hell.

 

He slammed the car door behind him and gripped Jared’s apartment key in his hand as he ran up the stairs. He paused for a moment to catch his breath before he unlocked the front door and pushed it open.

 

“Jared?” He called into the silent apartment. There was no answer, and as Jensen shut the door behind him and looked around the chilly apartment, he noticed that the light flowing through the windows seemed almost unwelcome.

 

Jensen walked down the hall to the kitchen. Everything looked the same as it had when he left earlier, but a deep sadness seemed to coat the apartment.

 

He took off his shoes and then headed down the hall to their...urm, Jared’s bedroom.

 

“Jared?” He called gently as he pushed open the door.

 

Jared, who was curled in the fetal position under the thick satin comforter, didn’t answer, but his disappointment and sadness rolled off him in waves.

 

“Oh, Jared,” Jensen said, his voice like a caress, from where he stood at the door. Before he slid into the big bed next to Jared.

 

Jared instantly rolled over and rested his head on Jensen’s broad chest and threw his arm around his trim waist, holding him tightly.

 

Jensen put his right arm around Jared’s lean shoulders, offering him unspoken comfort.

 

As he lay against the headboard, Jensen tried to think of what to say to his wounded lover, but before he could lay his finger on the perfect thing, he noticed Jared’s shoulder’s rise and fall in the rhythmic pattern of sleep.

 

Jensen smiled to himself and - without moving Jared - reached over and grabbed a book to read.

 

A hundred pages or so later Jensen realized that Jared was awake, and absently stroking his side.

 

Jensen smiled and then set the book down. Jared met his eyes. “Hey,” Jensen said quietly. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine. I just over reacted.” Jared cast his eyes downward in embarrassment.

 

Jensen’s left hand pulled Jared’s face up, gently pushing with his fingers, so that Jared would meet his eye. “As long as you’re okay, freak-outs are totally legal.”

 

Jared smiled and laid his head back down on Jensen’s chest. If only we could stay like this forever, Jensen thought, comfortably closing his eyes.

 

“I owe you.”

 

“What?” Jensen asked, his eyes opening as he studied the back of Jared’s head in confusion.

 

Jared looked up at Jensen as he pushed himself onto his elbow, a barely masked hunger in his eyes. “I owe you. You comforted me when I needed it, so now, I owe you.”

 

Jensen scoffed, “You owe me nothing.”

 

Jared looked into his eyes again, an almost naked vulnerability was present in his eyes. “Please?” he said, pleading more than he would have liked. “Let me pay you back?”

 

Jensen studied Jared and then shrugged, “Well, okay, but don’t think you have to.”

 

“Mm-kay.” Jared murmured and rolled that he was straddling Jensen’s muscular thighs.

 

Jensen instantly sprung to life as Jared ran his long fingered hands under Jensen’s T-shirt. “mmm...” Jensen breathed and Jared’s nimble fingers attached themselves to his belt, quickly pulling it free from his belt loops. 

 

Jensen watched Jared’s increasing desire as he undid Jensen’s jeans, pulling them only about half off before moving back up to pull his charcoal gray silk boxers off his hips.

 

Jared paused for about point tree seconds, before taking Jensen’s thick length into his mouth.

 

“Holy Fuck!” Jensen cried out incoherently as the tip of Jared’s nose touched the lean muscles above his cock.

 

Jared wrapped his right hand around Jensen’s base while resting his weight on his left arm and he pulled slightly back.

 

Jared then slowly lowered himself again, and Jensen gripped the satin sheets in his hands muttering, “Jare - my - holy - yes!”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Jared hummed without thinking and Jared made an odd squeaking around as his eyes snapped shut.

 

“Hmm,” Jared hummed in experimentation. Jensen squeaked again and his knuckles whitened as his grip tightened on the sheets.

 

Jared locked his lips on the head of Jensen’s cock, lapping it a few times with his tongue before once again drawing Jensen all the way in. With all of Jensen in his hot mouth, Jared began to hum the national anthem.

 

Jared bobbed - still humming - and barely held back a smirk when he almost heard Jensen’s eyes roll back in his head.

 

“ _Oh say does that star span-gled ba-nner yet wa-ave_ ,” Jared hummed increasing his speed, “ _To the la-and of he freeee!_ ” He took a deep breath, humming loudly and moving even quicker as he finished the song. “ _And the home. Of the. **BRAVE!**_ ”

 

As he loudly dragged out the last ‘word’ Jensen emptied himself into Jared’s waiting and ready mouth.

 

Jared bobbed a few more times, just to make sure he hadn’t missed anything, before he rested his head on Jensen’s chest again.

 

Jensen waited for his breathing to regulate and the feeling to come back to his limbs before pulling Jared’s lips passionately against his own.

 

When they broke apart - for oxygen purposes only - Jensen panted, “The star spangled banner?” Jared smirked. “Damn Jay,” he said. “Now I’m gonna have a hard-on at every sporting event and political meeting that I ever go to! It’s not that I don’t like thinking about you...but come on now!”

 

Jared looked at Jensen with wide, innocent doe eyes. “Does that mean that the ‘Star Spangled Banner’ is our song now?”

 

Finit


End file.
